


Despertar

by Florchis



Series: Melodías [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-19
Updated: 2011-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt nunca consiguió que Finn le hiciera confidencias llevándole leche caliente todas las noches. Quizás Finn lo consiga llevándole un café en una mañana de resaca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Despertar

Finn Hudson se despertó aquel domingo con un horripilante dolor de cabeza, signo inequívoco de que había tenido pesadillas durante la noche. Se estiró en la cama y se dio cuenta de que le dolían músculos que no sabía que tenía. _Porque el dolor de cabeza no era un dolor de cabeza de pesadilla, sino de resaca._  Se quedó recostado en su cama, con los brazos extendidos y los ojos abiertos. Lo que menos deseaba en aquel momento era recordar el por qué estaba sufriendo de esa resaca tan intensa, sin embargo las imágenes lo atormentaban sin que él pudiera ofrecerles la más mínima oposición. No le quedaban fuerzas ni para resistirse.

Quizás el hecho de que el día anterior hubiera sido la  _Rachel Berry house party train wreck extravaganza_  hubiera debido ser un motivo suficiente, pero Finn sabía que en su caso eso no aplicaba. Él había tomado la mayor proporción de alcohol de la noche no por el simple hecho de estar de fiesta, sino que lo había tomado para evitar pensar, para dejar de sentirse triste y miserable.  _Y no había sido el único_ , recordó con pesar.

-           _Oh, Bambi…-_  Y Finn estuvo cerca de sufrir un infarto al escuchar aquella voz inesperada. Se incorporó precipitadamente y dio un gran suspiro de alivio al ver a Kurt acostado en el suelo, girando sobre sí mismo para poder taparse mejor con la manta que llevaba.

Bien, pero si no era más que Kurt. Un momento…  _¿Qué demonios hacia su hermanastro durmiendo en el suelo de su cuarto?_

-          Hey,  _bro_ …- Lo sacudió un poco, tratando de no ser brusco, pero asegurándose de poder despertarlo. Kurt abrió sus grandes ojos azules y observó a Finn con una de las miradas más dulces que este había visto en su vida.- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Digo, no me molesta que me visites, pero… ¿por qué estás durmiendo en el suelo?

Kurt suspiró y cerró los ojos, frunciendo el ceño.  _La resaca_ , pensó Finn.

-          Lo siento, Finn. Es solo que… no quería dormir en mi cuarto.

 

-          Podrías haber dormido en el sofá de la sala de estar. Digo, para que estuvieras más cómodo.

Kurt le respondió con una mueca.

-          No quería que me vieran papá ni Carole.

Finn asintió con la cabeza.  _Bueno, eso tenía un poco más de sentido_.

-          Vamos, acuéstate en mi cama, y te traigo un café.

Kurt le sonrió, aún con los ojos cerrados.

-          Gracias, Finn.

 

 

 

Finn sonreía mientras se dirigía a la cocina a preparar el café. La cabeza le dolía horripilantemente, y no era nada comparado con lo que le pesaba el corazón, pero el solo pensar que podía hacer algo para que Kurt se sintiera mejor lo hacía sentir bien consigo mismo. Tal vez había tardado en darse cuenta, y más aún en expresarlo, pero quería muchísimo a Kurt. Tenerlo en la familia era como una mezcla de tener un hermano pequeño y tener una hermana, dos cosas que Finn siempre había querido que le sucedieran. Quizás para cualquier otro, el pensamiento hubiera podido sonar ofensivo, pero no lo era dentro de la concepción de Finn; para él, eso era un simple sinónimo de que la piel de porcelana de Kurt era frágil y tenía que ser protegida, pero que en su personalidad había garras y colmillos. El humor de Kurt podía hacer parecer dulce a un limón. Y para Finn, que como buen hombre se había criado entre cachorros de orangután que solo sabían disparar papeles masticados con una cerbatana y empujarse en una cancha de football, eso era algo nuevo en un hombre, y le gustaba.

Mientras se dirigía nuevamente a su cuarto con el café en las manos, pensó que no iba a despertarlo para que se lo tomara. Kurt se merecía un descanso tanto como él mismo. O quizás aún más, porque era su hermano, y a Finn no le importaba pasarla un poco mal si era por él. Sin embargo, de nada sirvieron sus planes, porque cuando entró a su cuarto se encontró a Kurt sentado sobre su cama.

-          Veo que estás más despierto.- Kurt asintió con la cabeza, sin mirarlo.- Tómate el café, te hará bien.- Comentó mientras apoyaba la taza en la mesita de luz y se sentaba en una silla al lado de la cama.

 

-          Gracias, Finn- Agradeció el castaño, pero no hizo ademan de tocar la taza. Finn carraspeó. Se sentía un poco incómodo. Quería hacer un montón de preguntas, pero no se atrevía. Kurt lo espantaba un poco cuando lo veía de esa manera, con la mirada perdida en un punto fijo.- Él está durmiendo en mi cama.- Dijo por fin, sin cambiar la expresión.

Finn estuvo a  punto de preguntarle de quién demonios hablaba, hasta que tuvo un ramalazo repentino de memoria. _Como había podido olvidarlo_. Sintió que volvía a caer sobre sus espaldas todo el peso que había sentido en cuanto se había despertado.

-          Hmm…- Sinceramente, no sabía que decir. Nada parecía apropiado.

 

-          Por supuesto que fui yo quien lo acostó en la cama. No estaba siquiera en condiciones de discutir sobre acostarse.- Torció la boca. Finn no hubiera podido asegurar si era una media sonrisa o un gesto de disgusto.- Pero no podía dormir en el mismo cuarto que él.- Jamás le había dicho una sola palabra a su hermanastro sobre cuánto le gustaba Blaine, y sobre que pensaba que se estaba enamorando de él, pero no importaba. No era tan importante lo que Finn pudiera decir u opinar. Lo importante era que él expresara esas emociones que le estaban corroyendo el alma como ácido.- No podía dormir oyendo su respiración, e imaginando que su olor quedaría impregnado en mis sábanas, sin torturarme con la idea de que se besó con Rachel. ¡ _Con Rachel_! El tal Jeremiah, o como demonios fuera que se llamase, vaya y pase, ¡ _pero Rach…_!- Se concientizó de pronto de lo que estaba diciendo, y a quien se lo estaba diciendo, y se llevó las manos a la boca, avergonzado.- Lo siento, Finn.  _Verdaderamente_  lo siento.

Finn sonrió y se encogió de hombros, simulando que no se había visto afectado por el comentario.

-          No pasa nada, Kurt. No pasa nada entre Rachel y yo.

 

-          Claro, y Santana es virgen. No pretendas que me crea eso, Finn.

Hudson puso los ojos en blanco.

-          Bien. Sigo loco por sus huesos, pero no puedo perdonarla, y verla besándose con ese tal Blaine fue como si me hubieran clavado un puñal en el pecho. ¿Contento?

 

-          No, la verdad que no. Pero me alegra que puedas ser sincero conmigo.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio. Kurt se estiró y tomó la taza de café. Finn se repantigó en la silla.

-          No debiste haberlo traído.

Kurt se encogió de hombros.

-          ¿Y qué podía hacer? No podía manejar, y no iba a enviarlo solo en un taxi en ese estado. ¿Qué otra opción me quedaba? ¿Dejarlo en la casa de Rachel? Antes y le regalo mis cremas hidratantes.- Apretó la taza con tanta fuerza que Finn pensó que iba a hacerla estallar en pedazos.- Si Berry lo quiere, va a tener que pasar por sobre mi cadáver. Y que no se olvide que esta vez juego de local.- Finn  no pudo evitar reírse, aunque eso aumentaba su dolor de cabeza.  _Esos eran los colmillos y garras de los que hablaba antes._ \- De todas formas, debo admitir que el dueto fue  _épico_.

Finn asintió con la cabeza, con una sonrisa triste en los labios.

-          Es la estrella de Rachel. Todo lo que hace es  _épico_.

Kurt clavó sus ojos azules intensamente en él.

-          ¿Bromeas? Rachel es fantástica, pero Blaine se robó el escenario. Tiene la voz más sensual que escuché en mi vida.

Finn volvió a reírse. Parecía una leona defendiendo a su cachorro. Era claro que lo que sentía por Blaine era algo intenso y  _que valía la pena_. Pensó por un momento en qué idiota sería ese tal Blaine si dejaba pasar la oportunidad de recibir aquel amor abnegado e intenso de parte de alguien tan incondicional como Kurt.

Kurt no pudo evitar contagiarse de la risa de Finn. Le gustaba verlo reírse. Le gustaba que se riera con él. Le gustaba pensar que, finalmente, un vínculo sólido y sincero se estaba formando entre los dos. Y, aunque en ese momento estuviera número uno en la lista de gente que asesinaría si siquiera fuera capaz de levantar la escopeta de caza de su padre, se alegraba de que aún estuviera enamorado de Rachel, y de que hubiera podido admitirlo. Esos dos estaban hechos prácticamente a medida (si, incluso la diferencia de altura era adrede; los hacía ver más tiernos).

Hummel apoyó la taza de café sobre la mesita de luz y se recostó contra el cabezal de la cama, cerró los ojos y comenzó a tararear una canción que él no conocía. Finn no dejaba de asombrarse cuando lo escuchaba cantar; tenía una voz maravillosa, que provocaba escalofríos. Y aunque le pesara en el alma lo de Rachel (y le pesaba el doble, porque sabía que eso estaba haciendo sufrir a Kurt), se sintió un poco feliz. Porque la pena se le hacía más ligera con Kurt cantando a su lado. Porque la pena se le hacía más ligera con Kurt contándole sus miedos, con Kurt sonriéndole, con Kurt escuchando sus sentimientos. La pena se le hacía más ligera, porque finalmente había abierto los ojos, y se había dejado arrastrar por ese cariño y esa dedicación que le estaban dedicados, sin desconfiar del origen, porque el origen era tan puro como sincero. La pena se le hacía más ligera, porque, tal como le había cantado una vez, no había una sola cosa que deseara cambiar entre Kurt y él.   


End file.
